


11. Clothed or Lingerie

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Wears Sexy Underthings, Aziraphale's New Clothes, Aziraphale's Tailor (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fantasy Fishbowls, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: An entry from the Fantasy Fishbowls! Crowley's fantasy is Aziraphale in different clothing. Aziraphale fulfills it better than Crowley imagined.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	11. Clothed or Lingerie

_”Tails.”_

_”Tails it is.” Aziraphale rummaged in the fishbowl with Crowley’s name on and pulled out a slip of paper. “‘New Clothes.’ Dear?”_

_“Thought I’d pulled that out, sorry, Angel.” Crowley actually looked embarrassed and began mumbling in response to Aziraphale’s curious look. “I may have written that one after we had an argument about your ‘sartorial choices’, and I started having fantasies of you in more modern fashions. Give it here, you don’t have to … “_

_”These are Fantasy Fishbowls for a reason, darling. Not for every day, you aren’t asking me to change permanently, I am happy to fulfil this for you.” Aziraphale snapped the Fishbowls back to their shelf and looked down at the paper with a small smile. “Just leave it to me.”_

~~~~~

“Mr Fell! How can I help you? You can’t have popped a seam already?”

“No, my dear. I’m actually looking for something new.”

“...”

“I know, I know. And you are welcome to laugh away with your father about it later.”

“He won’t believe me, he swore it wouldn’t happen in my lifetime.”

“Yes, well, needs change. But not often.”

“Of course not. Right, well, come with me!”

~~~~~

“‘Lo?”

“Crowley, dear, would you be so kind as to pick me up this evening about an hour earlier than usual?”

“Yuppp … _sleepy noises_ ”

~~~~~

Crowley came into the bookshop, slid his sunglasses into his pocket and hunted around for Aziraphale. He was just coming out of the back room when he heard footsteps on the second floor landing heading to the stairs. He looked up and his jaw dropped.

The shoes took him off guard first. Black, with a muted shine and buckles on the sides. The trousers and jacket were dark blue, richly tinted. The waistcoat was also dark blue, with a subtle pinstriping. Aziraphale’s pocket watch accented perfectly. His neck- _necktie!_ was a bright gold lying on a shirt so stunningly white it glowed. He had a matching overcoat draped over his arm, and his hair seemed exceptionally fluffed. Aziraphale’s eyes were bright and the smile lines only made him more beautiful.

“Hnng?” Crowley looked Aziraphale up and down once or twice more. 

“I was mildly concerned that regardless of what young Chris said that this wouldn’t meet your standards, however I believe that I can take _this_ ,” Aziraphale swiped the smallest spot of drool from the corner of Crowley’s lips before continuing, “as proof that he was correct.”

Crowley was still a little cross-eyed as he took in Aziraphale’s new look, whoever this Chris was would be getting the best parking in London for the rest of the decade. If Chris could convince Aziraphale to wear it more often, Crowley would extend it to the rest of his life. 

“You look … wow, Angel, you look … beautiful. Chris knows his stuff.” Crowley finally remembered how to move and circled around Aziraphale to see how the fabric fell all around him. 

“You should see what else he arranged. He didn’t make it himself of course, but once I shared that it was a special occasion and one of the items I was looking to include, he got me a private fitting at another local custom designer.” Aziraphale looked up at him with a sultry smile and Crowley blinked. Aziraphale took the demon’s hand and ran his palm over his thigh to feel the delicate strap.

“Sssussspendersss?!” Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s thigh and pulled it gently. “Are you sure we have to go out tonight?”

Aziraphale laughed. “Well, that depends, my dear. Don’t you want to show me off first? I’ve heard I am rather easy on the eyes in this ensemble.”

Crowley froze, comedically. Showing him off would be great, but that would mean not only sharing the vision that Aziraphale made right now, but also delayed getting his hands on him and seeing what else may be hiding underneath. 

“Fine. Dinner first.” Aziraphale smiled as Crowley led him outside and tucked him into the car.

~~~~~

Four long courses and one car ride later, Crowley was finally inviting Aziraphale into his flat. Crowley had been respectfully solicitous all throughout dinner, even going so far as to kiss his hand multiple times, causing the angel to blush beautifully. Crowley couldn’t get over how striking the color change was on him.

Crowley was kissing him as the door closed, an arm around his waist, the other un-buttoning his suit jacket. He pulled away to slowly and carefully slide the jacket off and hung it on a coat rack that he hadn’t owned before. He pulled Aziraphale into his bedroom where he gingerly continued to undress him in between kisses and telling Aziraphale how fantastic his new outfit was. The tie and cufflinks came off before the waistcoat, then braces, shoes, and trousers. Crowley had to take a steadying breath as the stockings came into view. He stood up and worked down the buttons of Aziraphale’s shirt, revealing silky, dark blue underthings. Seeing how they highlighted Aziraphale’s pale skin and white blond dusting of hair undid him. He went back to his knees and nuzzled at Aziraphale’s knickers.

Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair as the demon slid the knickers down his legs and off. He gave a happy wiggle that he’d thought ahead to hook the suspenders into place before the panties.

Crowley gave a kissing nibble to Aziraphale’s thigh, just above the stockings before taking him into his mouth. He pulled Aziraphale’s knee over his shoulder to slide his cheek over the silky stocking as he bobbed his head. With a quick thought, a small jar appeared in his hand for him to slick his fingers and begin fingering Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale had a firm grip in Crowley’s hair as he carefully thrust. “Darling, lie down, please. I would very much like to kiss and make love to you now.”

Crowley was pulled to his feet and Aziraphale followed him to the bed, giving little kisses to his thighs as he knelt on the bed. Aziraphale sucked Crowley into his mouth, giving him a few slow, humming strokes before coming up to straddle his hips. Crowley’s hands smoothed up Aziraphale’s thighs, the stockings tickling his palms. His eyes crossed slightly as Aziraphale confidently began shifting his hips, Crowley’s cock filling him snugly. Crowley gave a breathy laugh as Aziraphale settled onto his hips with a happy wiggle, and he blinked up at him adoringly, again admiring the color contrast of the soft and silky underthings. 

“You truly do look beautiful, Angel. I mean, you always do, but s’like they say. You clean up nice.” He gave a sappy smile as Aziraphale beamed down at him. 

“You do as well, dear, I do enjoy when you wear something out of the ordinary. I suppose it never occurred to me to do it myself, despite your gentle mockeries over the years.” Aziraphale let out a high moan as he began slowly riding Crowley. 

Crowley hissed with a smile as he enjoyed the view. He playfully pulled the suspenders and let them go with a snap, watching and feeling Aziraphale’s small reactions to the light sting. He planted his feet and rolled his hips up, giving a few deep thrusts before dropping back to the bed and sitting up instead. Aziraphale adjusted his positing to keep riding as Crowley gripped his hips and kissed and licked his way across Aziraphale’s chest, just above the silky lace. He worked his way up to nose at Aziraphale’s Adam’s apple before nibbling his throat. 

“Hold still, or … or something.” Crowley laughed and shifted around awkwardly as he got his legs underneath him, and Aziraphale leaned back, gripping his cock and one of Crowley’s shoulders. Aziraphale squeezed his thighs to Crowley’s sides as the demon began to thrust, bouncing Aziraphale on his lap. Aziraphale keened as he climaxed, and kissed Crowley deeply, encouraging him to orgasm as well.

They laid their foreheads together as they calmed, panting and giving light kisses. Crowley flopped back onto the pillows and Aziraphale looked down at himself with a grimace. 

“Oh bother, I did like this.” Aziraphale lamented softly. Crowley huffed and snapped, the mess disappearing. Aziraphale looked at him with a bright smile as he came to lie next to him, the fwo facing each other in a snuggle. Aziraphale looked a bit worried. “I do hope, that … err, well, it isn’t that I didn’t _enjoy_ … “

“Don’t worry, I don’t expect that your wardrobe has changed. Just, now you have a little something added for when you are feeling like it.” 

Aziraphale looked relieved. “Oh thank goodness. I’m not sure I could have made that drastic of a change permanently. Perhaps for special occasions?”

“Anytime you like, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale's look was inspired by this photo:


End file.
